Abscond
by XBlack.BlazeX
Summary: He inched his lips into her ear, whispering anxiously, "Are you sure?"


Her room was vibrant with the clock's counting of the secs. It counted loudly—noisily. Each one second, two seconds, and so on till the next fifty-eighth second and till the next sixtieth second. Constant ticking sounds ricocheted off the walls like small gravels being thrown into the room. It kept her awake. Her upper and lower eyelids stayed folded, exposing the exposed portion of her eyeball, which were gazing solid toward the clock suspending on the wall. Her vision followed the seconds hand like shadow, longing for its sixtieth tick, the cue for the minute hand to advance, wishing for its pointed tip to point at the number twelve in the same breath with the hour hand.

"C'mon..." she breathed behind the thin material of her blanket. Her tolerance was falling weaker and weaker by each second to hold on her restlessness, which was pummeling loudly in her rib cage. Demanding her to be in motion.

59 seconds left to twelve...

"Hurry..." she murmured again, under her breath—so quiet, each syllable drenched in an ardor of closeness.

40 seconds...

30 seconds...

20 seconds...

10 seconds...

3...2...1...

As all the hands finally hit her targeted digit, a tiny appeased smile curved in her face, her brows contracting marginally. She threw her covers aside, swung her legs across the bed. Sat up and silently made her way toward her door. She rolled the knob and poked her head out. Her eyes swerved to the right, to the left. Anticipation supervised every shadow at where her vision fell. Reassuring no soul noticed her action. As quiet as a mouse, she advanced on her tiptoes. Hoping the softest click in her bedroom door's closure. She crossed before the door of her step parents' chamber mutely which had the house's stairway in the opposite end. She tipped silently toward it. Each of her steps fell on the steps of the staircase stealthily, emitting no sound, even her bated respiration. Descending. Until she reached the bottom.

She caught herself to make sure that her house's front door was under lock, swinging its handle slightly after inserting the keyhole with a key previously stashed beneath a doormat. As she swiveled, and descended the small steps in front of her porch, the chilly midnight wind swept by and nipped the skin of her petite mitts that her garment had no fabric to cover. Quivering slightly, she raised her hands, caressing her naked biceps, summoning warmth. The wind even grabbed her ankle-length skirt of her faded orchid nightdress, asking it for a dance as its wearer strode toward the docks, where canoes were put in a row. They moved slightly—quietly by the waves. Up and down. The waves projected their snores in ventriloquism, manifesting their deep slumber. And one was jarred from its dormancy as she put all of her weight on it. Curling her fingers around the oar, she rowed her way off the shore. Out to the frosty navy blue waters.

The clouds seemed to fast asleep tonight. They were seen lay dormant in the horizon, where the sea and the sky kissed, even seemed to curtain their intimacy behind it. Displaying the rest of the usual picturesque nighttime firmament. The ruler of the night shone her full silvery ray across the earth, her legions surrounded her in mesmerizing glitters, scattered gorgeously across the raven sky. The rest of her voyage was filled with stargazing after the tide took her. Her eyes wide with twinkles of admiration as she watched the endlessly gorgeous night sky. Which was rare for her. But she knew for sure. Tonight, to the upcoming days, she can let her eyes watch it with no time limits.

By the time she felt her boat cease its auto pilot. She realized that it was her destination. She didn't hit a shore, nor land, nor a reef. She was still in the middle of the deep, floating on its corrugated surface. This was where he had cast a spell for her to recognize the location—their rendezvous. The place where only her canoe would stop. The only place where they will meet. Just they.

She stooped over, her blistered digits curled taut around the edge of her boat as she brought her face close to the surface. The tips of her vermilion hair doused into the water. She lay her palm onto its frigid surface as an inaudible call rolled out her tongue, whispering to the ocean. Seconds silently ticked by as she waited, eventually felt his presence looming over. Shades of cinnamon, brown and blue slowly surfaced, as she felt another palm press against her own beneath. It molded perfectly with hers, as if it was its other missing half.

A face emerged from underneath the water, almost colliding into hers. Thankfully, she threw her head back just punctually, she let out a small titter afterward.

"Hey," she greeted to him, watching half of his half body buoying up on the ocean. Their palms still compressed against each other, hanging in the air.

"Kairi..." he replied in a voice that well-nigh blended in with the breathing waves. His chocolate locks sprouted from his scalp into multitudinous sharp points, slightly wilted by the liquid molecules clinging on each strand. His torso was tinted in a light, saporous color of cinnamon—unveiled, while the rest enshrouded by the ocean.

He inhaled and exhaled, raking the air with one finger, beckoning her to approach. His action made her quirk her brow, she also discovered a tint of damask tainted his face in a poor opacity, making it convenient for her to actually notice. But the reason remained unknown for the subsequent seconds before she finally bent over to him, accepting his call.

Two wet hands were placed on each sides of her head. He inched his lips into her ear, whispering anxiously, "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes which corners suddenly burning with remorse. Her face heated crimson. Her throat tightened, burning her lungs. After all, after those years of scolds and whips and bruises, an exit was finally opened for her. Albeit small and only once, only she could go and others must left behind. Others that meant a lot to her. But it was understandable, others might think. No one would think what had happened to her for these years was sufferable. And this was her only choice and... chance.

She turned to him, eyes still veiled, sustaining the flood of tears that was threatening to crack. She let go of the edge of her canoe, encircling her lean arms around his neck and touching her forehead with his. He watched her in silence, a manifestation of sympathy.

"Please..." she breathed, her voice tremulously hushed. He gave her a look of understanding.

"If you think it's the best." he responded, he environed his arms around her neck, closing his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers carefully but still summed in enough fervor so it tasted gentle for her. Imperceptibly, he pulled her into him—into the water. Until all remained in her vehicle was all but the intangible emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one is rather old. Well, not really maybe, it was made last year and I constantly had doubts of publishing it. But after showing my friend this piece and she said it was rather cute, I finally gained enough confidence to finally do it. I thank you so much for reading this very first fic I've finally had guts to publish, it means a _legion_ for me and _myriad_ if you leave a review.


End file.
